


Aftermath

by mothmansantennae



Series: Reverse Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A Dash of Gore, Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Blood???, Established Relationship, Ineffable Bureaucracy, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), I’ll add more tags as I go, Other, Post Apocalypse, Reverse Omens, Slice of Life, Smut in some chapters I promise, animalistic quirks, dumbass protagonists, more demon quirks, op is suspiciously fond of fangs, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmansantennae/pseuds/mothmansantennae
Summary: just a lil wrap up for An Angel’s Swarm, a random idea I had. enjoy uwu





	1. Awkward Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is Part Two of my Reverse Omens Series, and if you haven’t read Part One I really do recommend it so things make sense. If you’re stubborn, here are the general things you need to know.
> 
> Gabriel ⇄ Aziraphale  
Beelzebub ⇄ Crowley  
Warlock ⇄ Adam  
Newt ⇄ Anathema  
Hastur ⇄ Ligur (so Ligur is the one left alive.)
> 
> Also Bee and Gabe’s designs are based on that of @AiriTree (IG)’s Worst Omens art! Go check her out uwu

“We should.. go apologize to the Youngs,” Gabriel decided, gently kissing the back of Beelzebub’s neck. The demon wasn’t even close to sleep, merely enjoying the pressure of Gabriel on their back. He had been thinking about this for a while, feeling incredibly guilty for (what he felt like was) using the family, using the child, using the other staff. They felt a silent laugh bubble from Beelzebub. 

“What, just show up, like, ‘Hey, we’re the two supernatural entitiezzzz that raizzed your kid becauzze we thought he was the Antichrizzzt and wanted to avert the end of the world’?” They asked, twisting around to look at Gabriel with an incredulous look. 

“Not so blunt, but— but.. yes. I feel like they need, no, they deserve an explanation.” He hid his face between their shoulderblade and the pillow, listening to them sigh. “Do it for me, Bee? For my conscious?”

The demon rolled their eyes. “Fine. But for now, we sleep. Or, I sleep. Do whatever you want,” they murmured, shutting their eyes tightly. Gabriel hummed softly, rubbing the dip of their waist gratefully. He pressed his ear against their back, just.. listening. Listening to them buzz, listening to their breathing, counting their heartbeat. This had become a nagging habit since the failed apocalypse, as it reminded him that they were here, they were alive. He hadn’t lost them. 

It lasted all night, too. He had memorized certain things, how their breathing and heartbeat sped up with nightmares, how their buzzing mellowed or got louder with their dreams. The specific pattern of buzzing they made when they began to get cold. When to calm them, when to pile on more blankets. And he always did. Right up until the sun rose, and their buzzing paused as they woke up. They’d groan, blink the sun out of their eyes, as they did now. They sat up, Gabriel following the motion, stretching their arms over their head. 

“What did you dream about?” He asked, always curious to know what their twisted mind came up with, and what separated a good dream and a bad one. They only shrugged today. 

“Som’n about blood, can’t remember,” they sighed, running a hand through their short, messy hair. He smiled some. It had been a good one, he could tell, their heart had stayed fairly even throughout the night. 

“Shower?” He asked, gently taking their hands. He had gotten rid of the bath from the flat ever since the execution, not keen on seeing Bee submerged in the water. They nodded, crawling out from under the covers. They had slept in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt depicting some awful band from the nineties. They had gotten that shirt from a concert for them, which he had been dragged to, in 1996. 

He chuckled a bit, getting out from under the covers along with them. They were wobbly and clumsy from their early morning exhaustion, so he held both of their hands as they stumbled to the bathroom. They sat down at the edge of the shower, reaching up to turn it on. Gabriel closed the door as the steam began to rise, effectively trapping the mist in there with them. 

Beelzebub put their hands up for Gabriel, shutting their eyes. He helped them get their shirt off before stepping back, undressing himself. Bee struggled some to get the boxers off, as they refused to stand up while doing so. He chuckled a bit, dragging them to stand and step in with him. They leaned into his chest, using him to keep themselves upright. He quietly lathered and washed their hair, taking care to wipe away the soap before it got into their eyes. He let them sit down when they were all clean, quickly washing himself off before shutting off the water. 

He reached out to grab a fluffy black towel from the rack, leaning down to wrap it around their shoulders. They buzzed softly, letting him step out to dry himself. They rubbed the towel on their skin, rubbing it into their hair before standing to hang it back up. This is how they started every day. Bee needed a shower to properly wake up, or else they were a zombie for the whole day. 

They stood up and walked on their own now, stepping out of the washroom to get to the closet. They pulled out their normal suit, pulled on their tights and put it on. They secured their little fly to their collar, grabbing their goggles and simply holding them until Gabriel was fully dressed, wrapped up in his scarf. They secured the goggles to the top of their head, taking their keys off of the nightstand. 

They had bought a new Beetle since the other one, _ahem,_ burnt out. It was made to imitate the vintage one they owned before, but was equipped with modern amenities. Like, oh, seatbelts. __

_ _It still only played AC/DC._ _

_ _They got in the driver’s side, Gabriel taking the other. They were both quiet as they drove, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. It was a silence that merely said, ‘I’m enjoying your presence, you being here is enough for me.’_ _

_ _Gabriel held their free hand as they drove, squeezing it whenever they took a particularly sharp turn or went too fast. The Young estate was far up in Kensington, so it took a while to get there. He pressed a kiss to their hand, and they both got out. The Beetle was locked, and they approached the door._ _

_ _Thomas was the one two answer. “Can I help you?” He asked, standing up straighter. He didn’t remember their faces. _ _

_ _“Are Deirdre and Arthur here?” Gabriel asked, an easy smile on his face. _ _

_ _“Well… yes, may I ask your business here?”_ _

_ _“No, you may not,” Beelzebub interjected. “Just get them down here, Adam too.” Gabriel glared at them, but it did the trick. Thomas ushered them in before leaving to get the family. _ _

_ _“That was a little harsh, dear,” Gabriel tutted. They only shrugged. The three had begun descending the stairs, but Adam had recognized them nearly immediately. He grinned, barreling down the stairs straight to Beelzebub. He hugged their waist tightly, standing on their toes, as he had done all his life. Beelzebub chuckled softly._ _

_ _“Hello, little one, they hummed, hugging him back gently. Deidre and Arthur exchanged glances, an air of discomfort between them. Their son giggled, staying clung to the demon. _ _

_ _“Ah,” Arthur began as they reached the entryway. “May… we help you?” _ _

_ _“Hello,” Gabriel hummed, extending his hand so the other could shake it. “I’m sure you don’t remember us.”_ _

_ _“I’m afraid we don’t,” Deidre confirmed. “It certainly seems that Adam does, though,” she laughed softly. _ _

_ _“It’s nanny and brother rose!” Adam interjected, looking back to his mother. _ _

_ _“Shh!” Beelzebub giggled, rubbing his head. “Let him explain, okay?” They murmured. Gabriel smiled some, taking a breath. _ _

_ _“Yes. Um, okay. This will sound terribly odd, but I ask you bear with me.”_ _

_ _“You make it sound like—“ bee began, but Gabriel stopped them. _ _

_ _“Really, to them, it will sound crazy. You know that,” he sighed. “Yes, we are the two who helped around the house while Adam was growing up. You knew me as Greyson, and my partner as Bethanie.” He paused, choosing his words very carefully. “My name is Gabriel, actually, and this is Beelzebub.”_ _

_ _The two looked at them like they truly were crazy. “Like.. the demon?”_ _

_ _“Exzzzactly like the demon. I am the demon,” they grinned. _ _

_ _“Bee,” Gabriel chuckled a bit. “Well, yes. Alright. They are a demon, and I am an angel. The reason we posed as humans to raise your son is due to a mix up with the Antichrist, as we thought your son was. He was not, as to why you’ve not noticed anything odd. Our aim was to raise him into a regular human child to avert the end of the world, while still technically following orders from our head offices. It turns out there was a wee mix-up on which eleven year old was the Antichrist, is all.”_ _

_ _“...So… let me get this straight,” Arthur began, “You expect us to, a., believe you are celestial beings, b., our son was meant to be the Antichrist, and c., that he would end the world.”_ _

_ _“Yes.”_ _

_ _“You two are insane,” Arthur had to laugh. “We aren’t even Christian! Those things don’t exist!”_ _

_ _Gabriel grit his teeth a bit. “I do hate to be the bearer of bad news, but… that’s technically my job.”_ _

_ _“Unless you can bring me solid evidence of this claim, I’ll be calling the police on you two for identity theft.”_ _

_ _Beelzebub rolled their eyes, straightening their back out before releasing all six of their dark, perfectly groomed wings. “Is this proof enough?”_ _

_ _The action made the two step back, wide eyed. Adam stepped back. “Do the thing, do the thing!” Bee rolled their eyes, leaning down to his height. _ _

_ _They covered themselves in the wings, then quickly revealing their face. “Peek-a-boo.” Gabriel cocked a brow, turning to them. _ _

_ _“You were showing him your wings?!” He asked._ _

_ _“Oh, come on, I didn’t know he had started forming long term memories yet. And it made him stop crying.” The angel sighed heavily, rubbing his face. The parents were still staring in shock. _ _

_ _“...I.. I guess we’re Christians now?” Deidre whispered to her husband. _ _

_ _“I wouldn’t jump straight to that,” Gabriel mumbled. “We successfully stopped Armageddon, and.. well, safe to say I’m not on Heaven’s side anymore.”_ _

_ _“They tried to execute him without any form of trial,” Bee muttered. _ _

_ _“I… what?” Arthur asked. _ _

_ _“If it was an order from God herself, sure, set his ass on fire, but it was Azzziraphale’s order. Not even Metatron,” they ranted. _ _

_ _“It isn’t like your ‘trial’ did anything to change Crowley’s mind.”_ _

_ _“Of course it didn’t, we’re both guilty.”_ _

_ _“Guilty?” Arthur asked, desperately trying to keep up with the conversation. _ _

_ _“High treason,” Gabriel explained. “We went against The Plan by stopping Armageddon.” Deidre signed, sitting down to process this. _ _

_ _“Nanny,” Adam asked, changing the topic, “Why do you sound like a bee?”_ _

_ _“Fly, hellspawn. I sound like a fly.” A few of the flies sitting on their shoulders flew to their hands, and they held him out for them to see. “They’re my babiezzz. I take care of them. I’m technically called The Lord of the Fliezzz, like that book you read last year. I didn’t do that, by the way, I have standardzz against killing children.” The flies took off, beginning to circle their head as usual. _ _

_ _“You do?” Gabriel asked, blinking in confusion. _ _

_ _“I do. If I _had_ started the Second World War, the children would have been spared. But, you know. I didn’t.”___ _

_ _ _ _“Second world war?! How old _are_ you two?” Arthur asked. ___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Six thousand and twenty three, if you don’t count the time before earth was created. Which, we don’t, because years did not exist,” Gabriel explained. Deidre looked like she would pass out. “Anyways, I felt you deserved an explanation for all this,” he finished. “If you ever need a thing, we will always lend a quick miracle. Just pray to me, don’t try to summon Beelzebub. Humans always end up summoning someone else.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I don’t know. Adam could probably summon me just fine,” Bee mused. “If, you know, human bones weren’t so hard to get ahold of. But teeth will do, if you lose any.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Please don’t encourage him, love.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Sorry.” They let go of Adam’s hands, putting their wings away. “Take care,” they hummed, opening the door for Gabriel. “Goodbye, hellspawn.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Adam waved happily, watching them leave. Deidre looked up to her husband, shivering a bit. “Our child was raised by a demon.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Arthur sighed some. “You have to admit that they did a pretty good job.”_ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gamers. This is not at all relative to the overall plot I’m taking for this story but my brain just really wants to write violence so I’m getting that out of my system (there will be a violent one shot soon) BUT that being said this alludes to violence and torture so feel free to skip this chapter if you need, just read the end notes

Beelzebub was a good person. Well, as good of a person that a demon could be. They were, ultimately, philanthropistic, even if they enjoyed the occasional mass murder or two (they were always planned carefully, as not to harm innocents). But, as much as they tried to keep themselves that way, but of course, no one is perfect all the time. 

Especially not them. As much as they tried to keep nice, they couldn’t always deny their innate demonic nature. They were naturally violent. Impulsive. Sadistic. And they resented that, but they couldn’t change it. So, naturally, anyone caught in the midst of one of their fits was in danger. That didn’t exclude Gabriel. In fact, he was as often the one that received it. 

Willfully, of course. He could easily subdue them. But, he found, if he allowed them their tantrum, they became less often, and less violent. In fact, from here, they hadn’t had one in around a century. But, today was not his lucky day. It had been a group of humans, hurting two children as they tried to walk home from school. 

Now, Gabriel didn’t know that at the time. He just knew that Beelzebub’s offensive powers were being used, and strongly. They had lagged behind them to do so. They had nabbed the boys around the corner, near the bins for the store they were beside. There was already a fair amount of blood covering the demon, and he avoided looking at what they had done yet. 

“Bee,” he murmured, grabbing their shoulder. He knew the cold, unfeeling look in their eyes as soon as he saw it. 

“Get off of me,” they growled, now turning their claws on the Angel. He merely sighed, flinching as their nails ripped open the flesh on his neck. He pulled them close, though they thrashed, scratched and bit before They were subdued. He just had to keep them still until they calmed down, then he could help the boy. They got a good amount of injuries on him, but ultimately burnt themselves out in a few minutes. 

“Sit,” he urged gently, “calm down.” They nodded weakly, letting him let them go. He watched as he approached the boy, who was just staring in horror at his abdomen. In terms of what Beelzebub could do, this was a conservitave wound. Merely a laceration across his lower abdomen, already rotting and maggot infested. 

He wove his hand over the wound, leaving nothing but a sting to tell of. The boy looked up, wide eyed. “What— how!”

“Just mute him,” Beelzebub mumbled. “I want him to remember it.”

“Just to be clear,” he murmured, pressing his thumb against the boy’s head. “This is not Violent Revenge, consider it Divine Retribution.”

He helped the boy to his feet, shooing him away. When  
He didn’t immediately go, Beelzebub snapping their jaws at him was enough to make him run. 

Gabriel, now doused in his own golden blood, sat down beside them. One of their powers was rapid, _rapid_ decomposition, and the following infestation. He had become used to the necrotic flesh, but the maggots still terrified him. He just miracled the wounds away, wrapping an arm around them. __

_ _“I’m sorry,” they mumbled, looking down. _ _

_ _“What did he do?” He asked, knowing they wouldn’t attack without a prompt. _ _

_ _“They jumped a little girl. She wazz in primary school, at most..” he pressed his lips together, sighing some. _ _

_ _“Alright, he deserved that.”_ _

_ _“You didn’t,” they murmured, running a thumb over his neck where they had slashed._ _

_ _“If I let you burn out, the next one isn’t so bad,” he mused. He kissed their head gently, rubbing their shoulder. “You’re okay, buzz. I can handle it.”_ _

_ _“That’zzz an extremely unhealthy mindset to have,” they reminded, pulling themselves up to their feet. “I’m going home,” they sighed, rubbing their face. “Would you like to join me?”_ _

_ _“You’ll pass out if I don’t,” he teased, still trying to keep the mood light and happy for them. They were always flooded with guilt after an outburst, and normally retreated to hell to take the guilt out in more violence; this time on people that they were supposed to. But who knew if a retreat to hell now would put them in danger? If it was appropriate?_ _

_ _They would still take it, of course. They were sure most demons were terrified of them more, and they needed an outlet. But, for now, they were being led back to the flat, their exhaustion apparent from their posture. No one, miraculously (on Gabriel’s part) noticed the blood coating their right hand. Not until they could get home and washed. They were silent as they did so, watching the watered down red and gold swirl down the drain. _ _

_ _Gabriel made them a cup of coffee while they scrubbed up, standing in the doorway with the disgustingly sweetened drink. They shut off the faucet, patting their hand on a towel. They glanced back, allowing just a hint of a smile on their lips. “Thank you, angel,” they whispered, kissing his shoulder before taking the mug. They gulped it down with an ungodly speed, then removing their jacket. “I’m going to take a trip down,” they murmured,” setting it on the couch. _ _

_ _“Down— down to hell?! Bee, they’ll kill you.”_ _

_ _“They’re scared of me now, you said it yourself. I just need some murderer or terrorist to take out my aggression on.”_ _

_ _“If you do, I’m making you take holy water.”_ _

_ _“And what if it spills on me? That will be more dangerous than some blessed underlings. Angel, I’ll be okay. I need this right now.”_ _

_ _Gabriel stood there, fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve. “Fine. But if you aren’t back in six hours, I’m coming to get you.”_ _

_ _-_ _

_ _It was a human, she saw, lying and twitching on the ground—or, at least, it had been at some point. But the body was hardly recognizable as such, having been torn apart and stitched back together with most of the pieces missing or twisted and blackened, necrotic flesh with maggots swimming through the wounds. There was an eye, one that eerily was staring right at her, and the ladder of a spine; the vertebrae had been stripped of muscle and remaining tissue, and a few other random pieces of anatomy too mangled to be recognizable. That was all. That such a monstrosity might live beggard reason—what little flesh it owned was hopelessly corrupted, feasted upon by bugs, flooded with blood and pus. And yet, it did. Its eye, despite the rot it was set, in scanned her every inch, up and down. It would have made her shiver, if she was anyone else. She looked around the small, dank, terribly lit room, her eyes quickly falling upon the perpetrator. They were soaked in blackened blood, their shirt ripped where their victim had clawed out in an attempt to struggle. They had a cigarette between their fingers, and they looked suspiciously calm for what they had just committed. _ _

_ _“Dagon,” they greeted shortly, closing their eyes. They blew out a plume of smoke, the ghost of a smile settled on their lips. _ _

_ _“I wouldn’t expect to see you here, not after what you did. You have a load of bollocks to show your face here,” she mused, looking at the creature they had created. “What did he do?”_ _

_ _“Murdered a girl and fucked the body,” they sighed, opening one eye to look up at her. “Decided he deserved a little present.”_ _

_ _“Befitting of his title.” She sat down beside them, plucking the fag from their fingers to take a drag. “What are you doing down here, anyways?”_ _

_ _“Needed to rip something apart, is all,” they sighed, leaning their head back. “Demon is still a demon, even if they fight for earth.”_ _

_ _“It’s a shame. If you had kept your intentions in the right place, you’d probably be under Crowley himself,” she mused, tilting her head. _ _

_ _“I’m not saying I couldn’t still be a helpful ally,” they corrected. “I love being a demon, truly, I just love the earth a little bit more.”_ _

_ _“And angel dick?”_ _

_ _“And angel dick,” they nodded, taking back the cigarette. _ _

_ _“Maybe I can get you back on Crowley’s good side,” she hummed. _ _

_ _“Why would you want to do that?” They scoffed. _ _

_ _“I’m too busy to be Master of Tortures anymore,” she sighed. “Always planned on passing that to you while I drown myself in paperwork.”_ _

_ _“Shame,” they sighed. “Don’t think I’ll ever be back on his good side.”_ _

_ _“Not if it’s on your own.” She leaned her head back, closing her eyes. “I’m going to keep this thing twisted up, if you don’t mind.”_ _

_ _“I couldn’t give a shit. Let it suffer,” they muttered, pushing themselves to stand. They walked over to the creature, extinguishing the cigarette on its still exposed eye. It made a mangled cry, twisting and writing in agony. _ _

_ _“Ciao,” they sighed, disappearing in a spicket of fire._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TNSFW/DR: Dagon May try to get bee back on Crowley’s good side


End file.
